Project Duo: The Test of Bonds
by CyberTen
Summary: Jose proposes a brilliant idea to his father. Why not tear the opposing team apart by factors already within them? A work between myself and CyberDreamer. First chapter by me, second by her, third by me, etc.
1. Cyber Ten vs. Mikae

Chapter One

Ten's First Encounter

This is collaboration between CyberDreamer and myself. This fan fiction test the bonds of the new team by the introduction of four already existing factors…Enjoy!

Overall, Ten had been victim of a very depressing day. Depressing meant nothing happened, and nothing happening meant insanity brought about by boredom. As of right now, his current perch was on top of the local chapel, his legs dangling languidly over the edge of the stone railing he was now seated upon. He had a pair of earphones on, and that black cord led downwards to a Discman in his lap, and over the headphones, any passerby with decent hearing could hear Death Metal screams. Ten bobbed his head along, always having been a favorer of such deafening tones. _So farking bored!_ His mind screamed to him. But Ten had a tendency to talk himself out of things, and now was no different. _If I'm bored, that means there's no trouble, _he reasoned. _And that's good. It's a small price to pay._ So, justified, he continued to jam along to his music.

Behind the one known as Cyber Ten, trouble was brewing in the form of a figure clothed in black pants and a matching tanktop, looking at Ten curiously from piercing ice blue eyes. _That must be him…_Said figure reasoned, and the slowly moved forward to Ten…

Our local idiot continued to bop along, completely oblivious of the person right beside him. But he did feel his headphones lift up, and he tensed up out of reflex, ready to send himself hurtling backwards into his mysterious visitor.

"Hiya Ten." The new person greeted him.

Ten, being a rather bright Cyber for being so strange, immediately put a face to the voice, and he was right. Behind him, his mystery visitor was indeed Cyber X-1, Mikae. He waved at her languidly, as he swung around to face her, never leaving the stone railing.

"What's up, Mikae?"

She grinned a little bit, and pushed her pageboy cut hair from her face. "I was just in the neighborhood, and I saw you here. So I thought I'd say hello."

Ten grinned wryly, biting back several spontaneous quips. Instead, he settled for one. "The only reason people visit me is because they want something. So, what can Uncle Ten do for you?"

Mikae giggled a little bit, and stated firmly, "I came actually to tell you something."

Before he even had a chance to reply, Mikae had grabbed the front of Ten's vest, and yanked him close. Ten figured something was wrong then, and his suspicious was confirmed when Mikae hissed cruelly, "You're dead." Mikae shoved him hard, and tried to throw him off the ledge, and that surely would have killed him. But Ten had time to see something coming, and twisted his torso in an almost impossible ninety degree turn, and her hand pulled him just slightly. From there, Ten smacked Mikae's hand with all his strength, which was enough to make her let go. Mikae jumped back, snarling with rage. Ten vaulted off the railing, landing in his favorite fighting position and his gauged his assassin warily. After a few tense moments, Mikae leapt forward, throwing out a fast right-footed snap kick towards Ten's jaw. Ten was tensed like a spring, and jerked his head backwards to evade the kick. He swiftly countered, throwing his own right foot up in a speedy snap kick, to match. Mikae's superior making allowed her to evade the attack, much in the same way he did, rocking her head away from the blow to be. Mikae wasn't finished, and she spun lower to the ground, throwing out her right foot in a sweep kick, aiming for Ten's shins. Ten threw himself to the left, flipping himself neatly over her incoming leg, spreading his legs so he could have a straight flight and a firm landing. Ten landed from the neat evasion, and drew his right foot up, way up, grabbing the tip of his foot in his hand. He slammed his foot down, throwing it at the same time. Mikae recovered from her sweep, and rolled backwards, tucked into a neat ball, leaving Ten's foot to smash into the ground. Cyber X-1 rolled up to her feet, and wasting no time, tackled Ten. Ten's breath left him in a swirl of wind, and a wave of pain. Mikae pinned him down, using her legs to hold his arms down. Ten's mind was ever sarcastic, and he thought to himself, _Under other circumstances, I wouldn't mind this position. _What quickly brought him back to Earth was when Mikae drew her right hand back, and smashed it into Ten's jaw, sending a spark of pain through his senses. Mikae drew her left hand back, and repeated the punch. Ten's head rocked with the blow, and he became slightly dizzy from the raw power behind the assault. Ten had had enough, however, and he threw his right foot up, smacking Mikae in the back of the head. She tilted forward in response to the blow, and that's what he hoped. He threw himself forward, banging his forehead against Mikae's nose, and he heard a satisfying snap as it broke. He felt warm blood run down his face, satisfied in the fact that it wasn't his. But the blood around his mouth was, for Mikae had come close to breaking his jaw. Mikae gave another low growl, and knitted her hands together. Ten's eyes widen briefly, before they were smacked closed by the hammer blow Mikae delivered to his face, sending a few teeth lose and rendering Ten to a state of unconsciousness. Mikae stood up, and growled, then leaped off into the distance, satisfied that she had made her point.


	2. Go Kill Something

  
  
Cybersix flung a piece of popcorn at the television screen. Go Mel! Go!   
Mikae was nearly falling off the couch laughing. Well, Christ, Cyb, I had no idea you liked Mel Gibson so much! Mikae had rented The Patriot, and suggested that they watch it together, as it was Friday and not a school night.  
He has a BATTLE AXE!  
Yes, yes, that explains it all...  
_Mmm, chopped human body parts. _Popcorn flew at Data 7.  
And Cyber Ten crashed into a closed window, swore loudly, and pounded on it. Cybersix stopped the movie and stood up, watching with some hesitation as Ten forced the latch open and flung the window back.  
_I think a Fixed Idea kicked his ass,_ Data 7 remarked, and was rewarded with a smack on the nose.  
Christ, Ten, you look absolutely horrible. What happened to you?  
The cyberbrother made a face and rubbed at his nose. I got whupped.  
No kidding? Mikae sat up on the back of the couch. You look like you hit a charging rhino with your face.  
Wanna know the doozy?  
Cybersix tilted her head. It was another souped up creation of Von Reichter that we have to go out and kill?  
Ten suddenly flung himself at Mikae, tackling her off of the couch and onto the floor. It was THIS- Slap. Slap. PUNCH. Mikae smacked aside his first two hits easily, but the third punch caught her in the right cheekbone.  
she shrieked, and kicked Ten off of her. You stinking son of an asshole, I was watching this fucking MOVIE all fucking NIGHT!  
Cybersix quickly restrained her brother, while Data 7 curved himself around Mikae to help her sit up.  
You LIAR. You caught me on the roof of the church and beat the hell out of me!  
Shush, Ten, she's not lying. She's been right here on the couch with me.  
Ooh? Is that so?  
Data 7 made the most exasperated sound he could manage. _I was here too, you know, and Mikae didn't leave once, except to use the bathroom._  
Ten fumed silently while Mikae rubbed her cheek. See, Bitch Boy? It was probably just some Techno who whaled on you. Speaking of whom, I need to thank her. No, I need to thank myself. You said it looked like me, right?  
It WAS you. Down to the last fucking FINGERNAIL. I got a damn good view of em when you hit me in the face about five times.  
Data 7, ever cynical, took an opportunity to quip his own view of the situation. _Why didn't you just tell her some of your jokes, Ten? Those are so terrible they could fend off any assailant.  
_Shut your damn mouth, panther boy.  
It wasn't me.  
Can we discuss this now? Cybersix asked.  
Ten said quietly, and relaxed as Cybersix let go of his arms. Thank you. Now... And he tackled Mikae again, this time slamming her over Data 7's back and onto the carpeted floor. He held her wrists down and glared at her.  
Look, while I'm old enough to appreciate being tackled by a good-looking guy (even if he HAS had the shit knocked out of him), I really WOULD like to save my virginity.  
Ten stared down at her. Don't say shit like that, snapped Ten, There are other women here I can take besides a scrawny teenager like you.  
You must mean Data, Cybersix cooly replied.  
_Oh, see, NOW I'm warning you...  
_Yes, and I'm very scared. Now Ten, get off of Mikae, both of you sit up, and let's figure out what's going on here.  
  
José eyed the teenager standing before him. So which one did you find?  
Cyber Ten.  
  
I left him unconscious, sir.  
That's EXCELLENT! José stamped his feet in excitement, then regained some composure. Er, you can go now.  
Thank you, sir. The teenager left the room.  
Father's going to be so pleased with this.  
The large photograph on the wall behind him (depicting a much younger and almost handsome Von Reichter) fizzled briefly, and was replaced with a video screen of the older and more decrepit scientist. I have heard that before, José, and I'm not quite sure you understand what pleases me.  
José lowered his voice. Viagra, KY liquid, and a tube sock...  
  
The clone lifted his head, the very epitome of innocence (not an easy feat for the son of Von Reichter). Yes, Father?  
What, exactly, am I to be pleased with this time?  
The clone of the CyberX reported back to me. She incapacitated the tenth Cyber.  
  
I... didn't ask, Father. I assume so. The CyberX series was meant to be of greater strength and endurance than the original Cybersix, correct?  
Don't repeat my lectures, José. I expect to know every detail of every fight you get word on. Is that understood?  
Yes, Father.  
Good. Who did you pick to send out next?  
I wanted to send the Cybersix clone-  
No. Save that for last, my boy.  
But, Father-  
Von Reichter ignored José's protests. Send out the clone of Cyber Ten. I'm interested to see whether our group of renegades will notice his lack of bruises and scrapes. I assume the CyberX clone left some?  
José smirked. More than enough.  
Carry on, then. I look forward to a full report later on. And the picture faded back to normal.  
Stinking no-good lousy excuse for an evil father... Cyber Ten!  
Flashing blue eyes looked up from within the shadows.  
Go out there and kill something.


End file.
